More Dramatic Version: Altessa's House
by Fofa
Summary: A more dramatic version of the big spoiler at Altessa's house. Spoilers if you haven't seen that scene.


Scene At Altessa's House: The More Dramatic Version.

(This is my first attempt at altering script from a game, but since a few people and I thought, "That scene's too. . . (insert adjective here)" I decided to write a more, "dramatic" version of it.

Oh, I don't own Tales of Symphonia, blah blah blah.

Enjoy!)

"Gagh! My body! Why can't I move!" Lloyd cursed in his mind, feeling magical energy paralyze his body.

He manage to get back up, and started to rub his eyes, "Is it morning already! Genis, you didn't have to zap me!" he mumbled, unaware that someone, the one who used electrical mana on his body, was beside him.

The man slapped his head, then went back to his business, "Do you want to meet your father?"

Lloyd recognized that voice: It was Yuan's voice.

He stopped rubbing his eyes, and saw that Yuan had cast that spell on him. "What the hell do you mean?"

Yuan sighed, and warped out, not answering his question. Lloyd decided to go see what he meant by that.

He didn't know he was in for a big surprise however.

Lloyd quietly opened the door. As soon as he stepped outside and closed the door, though, one of the Renegades had slammed him against the door, while another one readied his sword.

When he took a look around him, he saw a few of the Renegades with Kratos. "What the hell is going on!" echoed in his mind. "Aren't Cruxis and the Renegades enemies!" he choked out.

"Keep quiet. Of course, the drug should have everyone sleeping soundly." Yuan muttered.

"Drug!" Lloyd exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Kratos growled, "So you were the one who tried to kill me at Hima."

Yuan turned his head toward the Seraphim, "Kratos, if you value your son's life at all, do as we say."

"W-What! What are you talking about!" Lloyd stuttered.

"Release Origin's seal. Otherwise, Lloyd will be killed right here, right now!" Yuan threatened, putting more voice on the 'now' part.

"No. . ." Lloyd mumbled, realizing what was being thrown in his face. "Kratos can't be. . my dad. I can't. . .no. .. I WON'T believe it!" he said, though it almost became a yell.

Yuan eyed Kratos again, "How does it feel to have you own son reject like that?"

Kratos growled again, "I'm not surprised."

Turning around and walking towards Kratos, Yuan began to talk again, "I'm guessing that from your attitude, you don't plan on releasing Origin. I guess you'll just have to die then."

He snapped his fingers, and then one of the Renegades holding onto Lloyd pushed him tighter against the door and the other began to aim his sword even closer to his throat.

"Uhhh. . ." was all that Lloyd could make from his voice, sweat coming down from his forehead.

Kratos did a slight gasp, and was about to draw his sword, but the Renegade with the sword warned, "One move and your son dies!"

Yuan crossed his arms, "You changed once you got a family," he told Kratos, was a slight hint of jealousy in his voice, "just like that time fourteen years ago. When Anna was turned into a monster, you couldn't fight back until she begged you to kill her."

Kratos's eye twitched, and he began to curl up his fist, "How would you know about Anna!" he slowly trembled, surprised that someone else knew what had happened on that day fourteen years ago.

Yuan chuckled, "That's it Kratos. All it takes is a few words about her and you start getting angry and emotional over a dead person. I would've expected better from you."

Now it was Lloyd's turn to do a slight gasp, "What? That's. . . that's my mom. But then. . ."

"If she hadn't been together with you, she would never have ended up like that. I pity her, she was such an unfortunate woman." Yuan finished. Kratos only responded to Yuan with a glare that was full of anger, rage, and revenge to seek on the fellow Seraphim.

Lloyd couldn't handle the insults to his mother like that. He punched both Renegades holding him to the door (and without accidentally cutting his own throat in the process), and charged at Yuan, drawing both of his swords.

"Don't mock my mom you bastard!"

Yuan saw this however, and easily dodged, making Lloyd land flat on his face.

As Lloyd was getting up, Yuan had shot one of his signature electrical blasts, except this one was more powerful then the other ones.

Just as Yuan launched it, Kratos got in the path of the attack. He let out a painful scream, as the electrical mana went through his body.

"Kratos?" Lloyd stuttered.

When the mana finished going through the body of the Seraphim, Kratos let out a horse whisper, "I'm relieved. . that you're safe." Then he collapsed, landing on his back.

Lloyd began to grab his hair, as if he was going to rip it out. He began to hyperventilate, until he screamed.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After making the scream, which echoed all over the night sky, he dropped to his knees, and started to hyperventilate again. "What the hell am I supposed to believe? How can Kratos? He can't be!"

Suddenly, the door opened, and Genis, as well as Zelos, came out. "Lloyd! What's wrong!" Genis spurted out, just getting a tiny glimpse of what the hell was going on, mainly due to the appearance of the Renegades.

"This. . .This can't be true!" Lloyd only said to himself, obviously not hearing his best friend's concern. "I'm afraid it is Lloyd." Yuan responded.

"Lloyd, just spit it out!" Zelos impatiently answered to Lloyd and his current phase of depression, and denial.

"Kratos. . He can't be. . My dad!"

"Lloyd, that's no rea-" Genis was saying, but only to realize what Lloyd was so upset about.

"HE'S YOUR WHAT?" Zelos and Genis yelled out at the same time.

Both of them had grown silent, but then Zelos decided to say something about the issue at hand.

"Then why do you keep saying that status and looks don't matter on who you are? You keep saying that kind of thing to Colette!" Zelos said.

Lloyd didn't look like he was gonna respond for a little while.

Zelos growled, "Lloyd, are you even listening to me!"

"I can hear you! But. ."

"I hate what Cruxis does. ." he began, "countless innocents from both worlds have died, and even their own members have been sacrificed for no reason. Lives shouldn't be born just for dying. There has to be a way for everyone in the world to live, and I won't stop until I find it!"

Suddenly, the door opened, and a familiar voice rang out, "Well, well. I have to say, that was the most corny and soft hearted, not to mention worthless speech I've ever heard in my life. Congratulations Lloyd."

The owner of the voice turned out to be Mithos, and this shocked everyone, particularly Yuan.

Mithos blasted the Renegade soldiers who were holding Lloyd against the door, rendering them dead in an instant. Although Mithos really didn't seem to notice, or care, that Genis was witnessing the event.

Yuan was the next one to get blasted, and after he landed, Mithos walked over to him, "You think I didn't notice what was going on? How naïve."

"D-Damnit Lord Yggdrasil! How the hell did you find out!" he coughed out.

"I had Pronyma keep tabs on Kratos, since he had been leaking information to Lloyd's group." Mithos answered in a smirk, his eyes showing no mercy. He began to charge an electric attack at him.

His eyebrows narrowed, "I have to admit, that was an amusing plot you had going against me. Who would've guessed that you led those annoying Renegades? And I wondered how they managed to know so much. You know, if it weren't for my sister's wishes to spare your life, I'd kill you right now." Mithos said to him, fully charging his attack, and ready to release it.

"M-Martel. ." Yuan thought, thinking that this was his last day in his life.

Out of nowhere, a couple fireballs had smacked Mithos in the back (which made Mithos lose the spell), and who had cast the spell was none other then Genis.

All Mithos did was laughed however Genis, "You're smarter than I thought Genis! Backstabbing someone who turned his back on you anyway."

Genis' eyes widened, "What? You. . Never trusted me? But we were such good friends Mithos!"

Mithos shot a cold glare at the fellow half-elf, "Emphasis on 'were'." Genis froze in his place when the glare reached his eyes.

However, before Mithos got ready to charge an attack at Genis, everyone from inside the building, including Altessa and Tabatha, rushed out to see what was going on. Colette gasped at the sight of things.

"What's . . .going on?" Altessa muttered out loud.

It was then Mithos found a perfect opportunity to attack Genis indirectly. He shot a blast at Presea, knowing that Genis had a crush the size of the Tower of Salvation on her.

"NO!" Genis screamed, trying to rush to save her. Presea got overcome with fear, freezing in her spot, and only gasped, "Ahh!"

Altessa decided to take the blast for her. When the blast collided with him, he was sent to the side a bit, and there was blood gushing out of his chest. "GAAAH!"

"Altessa!"

Then Mithos aimed at Tabatha, who only said in defense, "MITHOS, SAVED ME."

"Shut the hell up Tabatha!" he screamed his head off in anger, as he shot at Tabatha, and she was shot back like Altessa, but her injuries weren't as serious.

"MITHOS.. . SAVED ME. . SAVED. . MITHOS." Tabatha repeated, and her she soon got drifted out of conscious.

Raine stomped her foot, as she was tending to Altessa's wound, "How could you do that? Even after you risked your own life to save her!"

Genis is even more angry at the one who had pretended to be his friend, "Mithos. . How could you do this? You got along so well with Tabatha and Altessa, and then you went and hurt them!"

The fellow half-elf clenched his fists, and continued to look rather angry, "It's that stupid doll, Tabatha. She's a failed vessel who couldn't accept my sister's soul. I'm surprised she managed to hide from me all this time, and when I look at her, I feel like throwing up."

"But that's no real reason to get upset over a failed vessel!" Genis argued. "Oh really? You haven't gone through the pain of losing a sibling, have you Genis?" Mithos countered.

Suddenly, Pronyma warped in, and faced her master, "Lord Yggdrasil, your wounds are not yet healed. I've brought in some back-up forces, so leave this to them."

"All right." he said, holding his hands high in the air, and numbers of angel feathers came rising from the earth, and in a flash, he transformed into the body of the leader of Cruxis, his alter ego, Yggdrasil.

Then, Yggdrasil, Pronyma, and Kratos, who was still unconscious, began to lift into the air. Lloyd tried to grab Kratos' hand, but he couldn't reach. And in a second, the three of them vanished.

The very nanosecond the three of them had disappeared, three "angels", two of whom were armed with swords, the last one armed with a staff and higher ranked looking, had appeared. Everyone immediately assumed that this was the backup force Pronyma had summoned.

Lloyd drew both of his swords, "Get out of the way! NOW!" he screamed, immediately lunging at the leader of the three.

Zelos rubbed his eyes; "Maybe this'll get me more awake." He muttered, drawing out his sword and shield. He charged at one of the angelic swordsman.

Genis immediately began to charge up an Explosion, keeping his eyes on the commander. "Hope you just cleaned your suit!"

Raine was having difficulties keeping an eye on Altessa's health and monitoring the party's condition at the same time. "Altessa's in danger, but the group needs me. What do I do?"

"Raine, the chances of survival are above 50," Presea stated to the healer, "They seem. . . weaker than normal."

Turning his head to the pink haired girl, Genis began to agree, "I know, you think they would've sent more powerful forces to finish us off!"

"This is the last one." Lloyd muttered, pointing one of his swords to the Angel Commander. Now surrounded by Lloyd, Presea, Zelos, and Genis, the angel felt he had no choice or form of winning, knowing that if he attempted to cast a spell, they would knock the crap out of him.

Unexpectedly, he began to charge at Presea with his staff. Presea easily dodged the attack, and, being at his back now, she relentlessly swung her axe into angel's back, killing him instantly.

After assuring that the angels were dead, Lloyd sunk down to his knees. Staring at the ground, he didn't respond to the other's calls.

Much to his displeasure, Mithos' voice rang out again, "No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying? Are you stupid? Then what do you think those Exspheres are that you're using?"

(Author's Note: I finally got this done.)


End file.
